MCW
Master Class Wrestling or MCW is an all original CAW wrestling promotion founded by Chris Prewett in Cirencester, England with a history spanning a decade, MCW posted its Weeklys show from October 2009 to December 2009 and broadcasting its Click Per Views on YouTube since November 2009. MCW is a camera made fed but has stated that a move to Capture Card is in future plans. However, due to this fed being just a simple league with no desire of being big and a small 2GB of free space on the computer being used, which is a Windows '98, MCW will not be moving to a capture card anytime soon. The MCW promotion is where the MCW wrestlers battle it out for the ultimate prize, the Unified MCW Championship which is at this moment in time held by Adrian J who cashed in his Money in the Bank contract against Leo Aires at MCW Date With Fate 2011. Offline History (2001-2009) The Beginning (2001-2004) Chris Prewett created MCW in 2001 using the PS1 game WWF Warzone before moving to the GameCube game WWE Wrestlemania X8 in late 2002 and continuing the theme of GameCube games like Day of Reckoning 1 and 2 until Late 2007, where it changed to the Smackdown Vs Raw series for PS2, where it has stayed with ever since. MCW began by releasing MCW 0 (MCW's version of WrestleMania). This was never completed and therefore was called MCW 0. MCW would make it's first real appearence at the end of 2003 wih the Race to the Rumble Mega-Event. Where wrestlers would fight it out in qualifier matches to see who would make it into the Rumble. Then there would be The Rumble. Where 10 wrestlers would fight it out to see who would main event MCW as the #1 contender for the championship. Infernus was the very first rumble winner coming in at number 10. MCW 1 was the very first Mega-Event in MCW history where Infernus would beat K8 to win the MCW World Championship and start his first of his 7 title reigns. MCW II Controversy (2004-2005) Infernus reigned as World Champion until MCW 2 When Deadioblo (The winner of the Rumble 2004 coming in at number 8) would beat Infernus in a ladder match with help from a distraction by The Android. Infernus would then injure Deadioblo and had to vacate the MCW World Championship. XWF Invasion (2006-2008) MCW would be invaded by rival brand XWF (Xtreme Wrestling Force). With both organisations swapping wrestlers and sharing Mega-Events. It was Flash an XWF wrestler who would win the 2008 rumble but failed to defeat John Maverick at MCW 5. The ending contest was at MCW Thrive To Survive 2008 where the two brands faced off where the loser will liquidate. MCW would win the battle and the war. The Unified MCW Championship (2009) At MCW End Of An Era, The MCW Championship and The MCW World Championship would unify to find a new champion after the former champions were fired. (Varminox was fired in a loser will be fired match and Infernus was fired with no reason by Thomas Law). The quest for a new champion took place in a 8 man tournement. K8 would win the tournement in a shock comeback defeating TCS in the final. Online history (2009-present) The box television days (2009-2010) In october of 2009. MCW made it's first global appearance on YouTube showing 3 episodes and a Mega-Event. The Mega-Event in question, Bombfire Brawl 2009 (Spelled differently due to the trailer which included a lot fo explosions) which featured a lot of vengeance matches and title matches. C2Z would win the Unified MCW Championship off K8 in the main event. YouTube return & NWF Brand (2010) MCW would return to YouTube after a 5 month absence with Ressurexion 2010 showing off better picture quality and much better sound quality for commentary. In January 2010, MCW announced that they would only be uploading CPV's due to the MCW weekly episodes being too time consuming. MCW also begun the NWF brand in January 2011, this 2nd brand was short lived when Adam Raven unified its only championship with the MCW Lightweight Championship. MCW celebrated it's 1 year anniversary on YouTube at Bonfire Brawl. Since the first online MCW CPV was Bombfire Brawl the year before. On October 10th 2010, after failing to negotiate a contract with MCW. General Manager of MCW Thomas Law was fired after creating a match at Bonfire Brawl 2010 where Derek has to take on The Faction in a 3 on 1 Gauntlet match. It was classed a favouritism and unfair. Law has now been added to MCW's alumni. MCW announced on November 28th 2010 that there will be an MCW Awards taking place over the next week. TV-14 Era (2011-present) At New Year Skirmish on December 31st 2010, MCW announced that 'The One and Only' Zak Leal was re-hired as the new MCW General Manager. On May 25th 2011, MCW officially parted ways with their occasional Co-Analyst Rob Smith after nearly 4 years at the company so he can spend EVEN MORE TIME with his girlfriend. Smith's last appearance was commentating on the MCW Thrive to Survive 2011 CPV. On July 27th 2011, Anderson Hill joined MCW as their video editor and he will take the role that Rob Smith had as Occasional Commentator for MCW as well. On August 2nd 2011, MCW Celebrated getting 100 subscribers on YouTube and on August 5th 2011, K8 made history by becoming the first MCW Wrestler to win the CAW Champion of Champions after defeating Sting in an MCW Webmatch. His reign lasted 8 days before losing the title. MCW CPVs Pre Season MCW Bombfire Brawl 2009 - 5th November 2009 Season One MCW Ressurexion - 8th May 2010 MCW Thrive To Survive 2010 - 28th June 2010 MCW Night Of Legends 2010 - 17th July 2010 MCW Date With Fate 2010 - 1st September 2010 MCW Last Man Standing 2010 - 8th October 2010 MCW Bonfire Brawl 2010 - 7th November 2010 MCW New Year Skirmish 2010 - 31st December 2010 MCW Rise To Royalty V - 13th January 2011 MCW The Rumble 2011 - 3rd February 2011 MCW 8 - 19th March 2011 Season Two MCW Era 2011 - 7th May 2011 MCW Thrive To Survive 2011 - 18th June 2011 MCW Night of Legends 2011 - 29th July 2011 MCW Date With Fate 2011 - 3rd September 2011 MCW Immortal 2011 - 13th October 2011 MCW Bonfire Brawl 2011 - 10th November 2011 MCW New Year Skirmish 2011 - 31st December 2011 MCW Rise To Royalty VI - 15th January 2012 MCW The Rumble 2012 - 12th February 2012 MCW 9 - 8th April 2012 Season Three MCW Era 2012 - 12th May 2012 MCW Summer Showdown 2012 - Sometime this season to replace Immortal MCW Roster MCW Alumni The MCW Alumni are former members of the MCW Roster or have existed in non-wrestling roles in MCW who made an impact in MCW's 9 year history Champions Adrian J.PNG|Adrian J - Unified MCW Champion Chris Grangefield2.PNG|Chris Grangefield - MCW International Champion Bret James.PNG|Bret James - MCW Tag Team Champion Jim Michaels.PNG|Jim Michaels - MCW Tag Team Champion VACATED.PNG|VACATED - MCW Lightweight Championship Other Accomplishments Ray Kilik.PNG|Ray Kilik - 2011 Rumble winner Adrian J.PNG|Adrian J - 2011 Money in the Bank winner RSR5 Mike Rensyn.PNG|Mike Rensyn - Rise to Royalty 5 winner The MCW Grand Slam List of MCW Grand Slam Champions The following is a list of all wrestlers that have completed the Grand Slam by winning all 4 championships in MCW. A Grand Slam requires a World Championship (MCW Championship, MCW World Championship or Unified MCW Championship), The MCW International Championship, the MCW Tag-Team Championships and the MCW Lightweight Championship. Infernus won the Grand Slam Championship when he won the MCW Lightweight Championship at Bombfire Brawl and was the only man to win the Grand Slam until Zak Leal won the MCW Lightweight Championship against Flash at Era 2011 to become the 2nd MCW Grand Slam Champion. List of potential MCW Grand Slam Champions The following is a list of all wrestlers (with championships won at a minimum of three levels) that can complete the Grand Slam by winning one championship. Those who are deceased, retired, or otherwise not employed with MCW are not listed. A Grand Slam requires a World Championship (MCW Championship, MCW World Championship or Unified MCW Championship), The MCW International Championship, the MCW Tag-Team Championships and the MCW Lightweight Championship. The MCW Triple Crown List of MCW Triple Crown Champions The following is a list of all wrestlers that have completed the Triple Crown by winning the top 3 championships in MCW. A triple crown requires a World Championship (MCW Championship, MCW World Championship or Unified MCW Championship), The MCW International Championship, the MCW Tag-Team Championships. List of potential MCW Triple Crown Champions The following is a list of all wrestlers (with championships won at a minimum of two levels) that can complete the Triple Crown by winning one championship. Those who are deceased, retired, or otherwise not employed with MCW are not listed. A triple crown requires a World Championship (MCW Championship, MCW World Championship or Unified MCW Championship), The MCW International Championship, the MCW Tag-Team Championships. See Also Official MCW YouTube Page Official MCW CAW Mainstream Page Category:CAW Leagues